Nikki and Michael series
Nikki and Michael series by Keri Arthur. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Private Investigator Nikki James grew up on the tough streets of Lyndhurst and believes there's nothing left to surprise her. All that changes the night she follows teenager Monica Trevgard into the shadows-and becomes a pawn caught in a war between two very different men. One fills her mind with his madness, the other pushes his way into her life-and her heart. Nikki knows how dangerous love can be, but if she wants to survive, she must place her trust in a man who could easily destroy her—Michael Kelly. Only together can they overcome the evil threatening to destroy them both. But the secrets they keep from each other might prove to be the greatest threat of all. And so with Dancing with the Devil, Keri Arthur starts us on the path of an intense vampire detective series. In subsequent books the crime thriller plots develop, only with supernatural characters adding an edge of surprise and danger. As Nikki and Michael are thrown increasingly together the bond between them grown, but so does the bloodlust Michael feels - the danger from within that could be the death of them both. ~ Keri Arthur, Nikki and Michael - Fangbooks Books in Series Nikki and Michael series: # Dancing with the Devil (2001) (Reprint: Aug 2013) # Hearts in Darkness (2000) (Reprint: Sept 2013) # Chasing the Shadows (2000) (Reprint: Oct 2013) # Kiss the Night Good-Bye (2004) (Reprint: Nov 2013) ~ Complete Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting *Lyndhurst * San Francisco Places: Supernatural Elements Vampires, paranormal detectives, sorcerer, vampire gang, Glossary: Organizations: World Protagonist Sidekick Characters Nikki and Michael Series - for filling out characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Keri Arthur * Website:Website of Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur * Genres: Urban Fantasy The Unofficial Bio: I’m a born and bred Melbourne (Australia) gal, and grew up sharing my life with dragons, elves, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and the occasional talking horse. Which worried my family to no end. Of course, now that I’m actually make a living sharing my life with the above mentioned creatures, they no longer contemplate calling the men with the little white coat. When not at my keyboard, I can be found at the gym, sitting front of the TV, or taking my two dogs for a walk. The Official Bio: Keri Arthur, author of the New York Times bestselling Riley Jenson Guardian series, has now written more than twenty-eight novels. She’s received several nominations in the Best Contemporary Paranormal category of the Romantic Times Reviewers Choice Awards and has won RT’s Career Achievement Award for urban fantasy. She lives with her daughter in Melbourne, Australia. ~ Keri Arthur /about Cover Artist *'Artist—US 2013 Re-release': Juliana Kolesova — page: Juliana Kolesova - ISFdb ~ Source: Bibliography: Cover: Dancing With the Devil *UK 2008 Release: Berni Stevens *Original 2000 Release: No artist listed Publishing Information * Publishers: ImaJinn Books (Aus-2001), Piatkus Books (UK-2008), Dell & Random House Inc (USA-2013) * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: July 2013 by Random House—ISBN: 0440246512 * Bk-2: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: August 27th 2013 by Dell—ISBN: 0440246520 * Bk-3: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Sep 24th 2013 by Dell—ISBN: 0440246539 * Bk-4: Paperback, 309 pages, Pub: Oct 29th 2013 by Dell—ISBN: 0440246547 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Dancing with the Devil: Private Investigator Nikki James grew up on the tough streets of Lyndhurst and believes there's nothing left to surprise her. All that changes the night she follows teenager Monica Trevgard into the shadows-and becomes a pawn caught in a war between two very different men. One fills her mind with his madness, the other pushes his way into her life-and her heart. Nikki knows how dangerous love can be, but if she wants to survive, she must place her trust in a man who could easily destroy her. Michael Kelly has come to Lyndhurst determined to end the war between himself and another brother of the night. For 300 years he has existed in life's shadows, gradually learning to control the life from death cravings of a vampire. Nikki not only breaches his formidable barriers with her psychic abilities, but makes Michael believe he may finally have found a woman strong enough to walk by his side and ease the loneliness in his heart. But will his love be enough to protect her from a madman hell-bent on revenge? Or will it drive her into his enemy's deadly trap? Only together can they overcome the evil threatening to destroy them both. But the secrets they keep from each other might prove to be the greatest threat of all. ~ Dancing with the Devil | Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Hearts in Darkness: Life has never been so insane for Nikki James. There’s another teenager missing. She has another vampire to contend with. Her partner and best friend Jake is in the hospital dying. And a madman is kidnapping the wealthy. Just when it seems nothing else could possibly go wrong, Michael returns–but not for her. This time, however, Nikki has no intention of running from either the case or from what still lies between her and Michael. And she isn’t going to let him run, either. The last thing Michael Kelly needs is a confrontation with Nikki–especially when his control over his bloodlust is still so tenuous. But when a kidnapper steps up his agenda to murder, he’s forced into a partnership with Nikki to keep her safe. Soon Michael discovers the biggest danger he faces may not be from his need to “taste” her, but from his desire to make her a permanent part of his life–a life that is sure to get her killed. Nikki is determined to make Michael see that life apart is worse than death. But before she can make him see the light, a specter from Michael’s past rises that could destroy any hope she has of a future with him. Because this time the threat isn’t physical. It’s a matter of the heart. ~ Hearts in Darkness | Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Chasing Shadows: Four wealthy women kidnapped. Three ransoms demanded and paid. Two bodies returned, mutilated and drained of blood. One man determined to avenge the wrongs of his past. Nikki James is in San Francisco at the request of her partner and best friend, Jake. The wife of an old friend is missing, and Jake intends to find her–whatever the cost. While the authorities believe the kidnapping’s to be the work of a sick mind, Nikki knows it is something much worse. Vampires. Six of them. And they who she is, and why she’s there. Michael Kelly has just returned from a vampire hunting expedition in his homeland, wants to spend some much-needed relaxation time with Nikki. But when he discovers she’s gone to San Francisco to pursue the vampire gang currently terrorising the city, he has no choice but to follow. Not only to keep her safe from the gang, but because he fears the psychic talents she’s beginning to develop. Abilities she should not have and cannot control. The chase takes them through the sewers and tunnels of San Francisco. As the body count begins to rise, so too does the danger. Michael isn’t the only one aware of Nikki’s new abilities, and she becomes a target. But Nikki has no intention of obeying Michael’s demands that she leave. She’s tired of playing it safe, and wants him to realise it’s all or nothing. She’s either a full partner in his life, or she’s out. But nothing prepares her for the price she has to pay for her stubbornness–the life of someone she loves. ~ Chasing the Shadows | Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Kiss the Night Goodbye: Sometimes the past not only haunts, but destroys… One hundred years ago, Michael Kelly hunted down and killed the sorcerer responsible for murdering his lover. Now the brother of that man is out for revenge, and he intends to destroy all that Michael holds dear in the process. Nikki James wants nothing more than to pass the Circle’s strict entry exams so she can get on with the business of planning her wedding to Michael. But when one of the testers attempts to kill her, she realises buying a wedding dress is the least of her worries. — Especially when Michael is shot and kidnapped. The trail leads her to the ghost town where Michael had once killed a madman. She’s not surprised to discover that Weylin Dunleavy, the brother of that long ago murderer, has set in place events that will mirror the past in order to raise his brother’s spirit from hell. Nor is she truly surprised to discover that a barrier of magic surrounds the old town, leaving her to battle Weylin with only her wits, strength and the one psychic gift she cannot fully control. The one thing that does surprise, the one thing she cannot accept, is the fact that Michael no longer remembers who she is. ~ Kiss the Night Goodbye | Keri Arthur First Sentences Quotes Goodreads | Keri Arthur Quotes (Author of Full Moon Rising) ~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Trivia * * * * Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Nikki and Michael Series | Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur *Goodreads | Nikki & Michael series by Keri Arthur *Nikki and Michael - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Keri Arthur ~ FF *Nikki and Michael Series ~ Shelfari *The Nikki and Michael Series | LibraryThing Summaries, Articles: * The World, Characters, etc: *Nikki and Michael Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Dancing With The Devil #1 by Keri Arthur : Love Vampires Review *Hearts In Darkness #2 by Keri Arthur : Love Vampires Review *Chasing The Shadows #3 by Keri Arthur : Love Vampires Review *Kiss The Night Goodbye #4 by Keri Arthur : Love Vampires Review *Book Review: Dancing with the Devil #1 by Keri Arthur *Review: Dancing with the Devil #1 by Keri Arthur | Nocturne | Let Your Imagination Soar *Drugs Called Books: Review: Dancing with the Devil #1 by Keri Arthur *REVIEW by Lorna: Hearts in Darkness #2 | Pure Textuality *Fangs For The Fantasy: Chasing the Shadows #3 (Nikki and Michael #3) by Keri Arthur *ARC Review: Kiss the Night Goodbye #4 by Keri Arthur | Under the Covers Book Blog *The Eclectic Reader: Short & Sweet Review ~ Kiss the Night Goodbye #4 by Keri Arthur Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Book Monster Reviews: Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Keri Arthur Artist: *Juliana Kolesova - Summary Bibliography Author: *Official Website of Author Keri Arthur *Keri Arthur - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Keri Arthur *Keri Arthur Author Page ~ Shelfari *Keri Arthur Profile : OnceWritten.com Community: *Keri Arthur forum *Keri Arthur (kezarthur) on Twitter *Keri Arthur - Google+ *Always Chasing Words - Live Journal Fan sites: *(8) Keri Arthur's official fan page - facebook *Keri Arthur Fan Club | Fansite with photos, videos, and more Gallery of Book Covers Dancing With the Devil (Nikki & Michael -1) by Keri Arthur.jpg|1. Dancing with the Devil (3013—Nikki & Michael) by Keri Arthur—Art: Juliana Kolesova|link=http://www.keriarthur.com/dancing-with-the-devil/ Hearts in Darkness (Nikki & Michael #2) by Keri Arthur.jpg|2. Hearts in Darkness (2013—Nikki & Michael) by Keri Arthur—Art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16280069-hearts-in-darkness Chasing the Shadows- Nikki and Michael Book 3 (Nikki & Michael|3. Chasing the Shadows (2013 reprint — Nikki & Michael) by Keri Arthur—Art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17190378-chasing-the-shadows Kiss the Night Goodbye (Nikki & Michael|4. Kiss the Night Goodbye (2013—Nikki & Michael) by Keri Arthur—Art: Juliana Kolesova|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17316518-kiss-the-night-goodbye Category:Series Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Set in Australia Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Completed Series